


How Could We Not Know

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Identity Reveal, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Ladybug thinks she would recognize Chat Noir in his civilian form, and he proves her wrong.ORThe one where they accidentally figure out each other's identities, and it might be the best mistake of all time.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	How Could We Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> ok there's only an hour left of valentine's day but I wanted to whip something up for this precious ship:)

“My Lady?” 

Ladybug peeked over to catch a glimpse of her partner. The stars were bright and the moonlight illuminated his face gorgeously from their angle on the roof. She noticed how his eyes shone whenever he recited her nickname, and she treasured the way her heart flipped every time he did so. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think we’ll still be friends once we defeat Hawkmoth?” 

She hoped they could be  _ more  _ than friends once they defeated the villain, actually. Ladybug sat up, her heart racing in panic. 

“I...I hope so,” she said. “I mean, I’d like that.” 

“I would, too,” he said, his face stubbornly turned towards the sky. “I was just thinking; don’t we have to give our Miraculous back once this is all over? You know, in order to keep everything orderly and make sure it doesn’t get into the wrong hands?” 

She froze. Honestly, Ladybug had never given it a second thought. She’d always been so focused on the moment; she was in charge of saving Paris, and she was in love with her partner. She couldn’t imagine things being different. 

“I guess you’re right, kitty.” 

He shifted, setting his elbow on the ground next to her so he could stare into her eyes. “Are you scared?” he asked. She looked away from his interrogative gaze. Chat Noir always managed to ask the tough questions, and she usually hid from him to avoid the fact that she almost never had an answer. 

“I’m scared,” he confessed easily. She turned her attention to him again. He had never ceased to amaze her with his ability to be completely honest with her, no matter how vulnerable it made him. 

Fed by the flames of his courage, Ladybug said, “yeah. Me too.” 

In the lack of light, she felt his hands graze hers. “Why?” he asked. And he knew why, he just wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her say that they were on the same page; they’d be lost without each other. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She smiled at him. “I can’t lose you. I don’t know what I’d do if we lost contact forever.” 

He blinked. “But what should we do to prevent it? We can’t reveal our identities.” 

Ladybug sighed, her breath lost in the warm breeze blowing through Paris. “I think I would be able to recognize you without your suit.” 

Chat Noir sat up, intrigued. “Seriously?” She nodded. “I don’t believe you.” 

She gasped, pretending to be offended. “I happen to be very attentive, thank you very much. I’d know you right away.” A slow smile spread on his lips. 

“Funny,” he said. “But it doesn’t matter. I act differently when I’m in my civilian form.” 

She raised an eyebrow, scooting impossibly closer to him. “Oh yeah? How so?” 

“I’m quieter, I guess. Not  _ nearly  _ as funny,” he winked, “that’s for sure. I’m more reserved, I suppose.” 

Ladybug couldn’t believe it. She would’ve burst out laughing if she wasn’t looking at Chat Noir’s serious expression. “Why?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “I dunno. My father’s kind of controlling, and he makes me do a bunch of sports and learn languages and mo- uh, I mean, that’s it. He just--yeah.” 

A quiet, reserved version of Chat Noir. She could almost picture it--a highschool boy who excelled in everything he did, painted as the perfect golden boy, only to arrive at their missions and goof off for all he was worth. She almost smiled. 

“I’m a clutz,” she blurted out. 

His eyes darted to her face. “What?” 

She sighed. “I’m really clumsy. It’s kind of my thing, actually. I fall a lot, and drop things all the time. I just always mess up and get nervous, but I’m not like that when I’m Ladybug.” 

Chat Noir didn’t respond for a few seconds. “You’re...clumsy?” She nodded, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s stupid, I know,” she said. “I just change when I’m a superhero. I didn’t know the same happened to you.” 

His fingers suddenly intertwined with hers. “Oh, Ladybug,” he laughed. “You’re wrong. You wouldn’t recognize me.” She frowned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” he sat up, as she did, and placed his hand under her chin. The shade of his eyes seemed to be a little more familiar than usual, and the tingling in her skin told her something extraordinary was about to happen. “I know who you are. I should’ve known from the first time we hugged. There’s this energy when we touch, and I’ve felt it with your civilian form.” 

Her mouth fell slightly open. “I don’t…” Those green eyes. His silky hair. His fragrance...all so, so in reach yet so far from her grasp. She glanced at the billboard ad next to their building, where Adrien’s face was lit up in a grin.  _ His fragrance.  _

“We’re idiots,” he chuckled, “Aren’t we, Marinette?” 

She knew they shouldn’t have figured it out. She knew things would never be the same. But his eyes were so familiar now, and her heart was pounding because deep down, it had always known that she’d meet up with him. 

“Adrien?” 


End file.
